


Mercy no more

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU i'm working on, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Not Shippy, SOLtis Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), not yet, or at least not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Windy gains a SOLtis form after some time he should have died. Ryoken checks on him.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Windy
Kudos: 2





	Mercy no more

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY UM,,, this needs an explanation  
> after some time i got some inspiration for a vrains au and i'm starting with this drabble to try to inspire myself more, also i'm really loving bulletstorm lately ,,  
> i hope you'll enjoy!! ;__;

«How are you feeling?»

Ryoken would ask Windy every time he felt something wrong in his SOLtis form. Although it became quite normal to him living like this after some time, Windy still felt strange, he almost felt _human_ and not only because of his body. Perhaps getting used to it affected his mind. Was it weird for an artificial intelligence?

«...Ryoken» he called, «Why are you still with me after all I did?»

Of course he wouldn't answer the man's question. That was another “human attitude” Ryoken had noticed in him. Ignis had indeed free will, but their mind was always different from common humans; _but fear not_ , since Ryoken was there.

«I shouldn't deserve to be here»

Ryoken didn't answer.

«You should've left me die»

«That's why you're under observation»

Windy looked around the room. A moving surveillance camera directly went towards him, to _stare_ at him. Windy chuckled.

«Well, I'm not bothered»


End file.
